Seeing Two Halves Of You
by Shadows Concealed In Darkness
Summary: Eliza Perez transfers to Domino High and meets a shy boy named Yugi Mutou. He has an item similar to the ring she owns. She discovers the secret of her ring a bit after he completes his puzzle. Soon adventures and shadow games follow. The original YGO plot, with a few twists and combinations of the manga and anime. Eliza owns an DIFFERENT ring, not Ryou's. Please R&R and enjoy!
1. Meeting Yugi

**A./ N. Okay people, since I've read many great fanfics where people put their own OC into Yu-Gi-Oh!, I've decided to write my own. I haven't the SLIGHTEST idea how this will turn out(especially since I have limited internet access and need to see the manga and anime), so just stick with me please. Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi-san. The new Eliza Perez belongs to me. She'll be a representation of all the things I've wanted to see and do in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and anime. Please R&R and enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 1: Meeting Yugi Mutou

"Students, I would like to present to you our new transfer student, Miss Elisa Perez. Is there anything you would like us to know about you Miss Perez?"

The teacher gave me a fake smile and I returned it.

"Only that I prefer to be called Eliza."

I had once lived in Mexico, but then moved to the U.S. at three years old. Then my dad's job began moving and we ended up in JAPAN. It was a good thing I knew Japanese from reading so many manga comics and listening to Japanese music. I transferred to Domino High and began 10th grade in the middle of the school year. Being 15 is great, right? The teacher nodded absently and looked around the classroom.

"Elisa, you can sit next to Yugi Mutou over there. Raise your hand please Yugi, so Elisa can see you."

Oh, I was gonna _love_ this teacher. I just told her 'call me Eliza', and she ignores me. Great. A small boy towards the middle of the room timidly raises his hand, then lowers it. Seems he doesn't like to attract attention. That must be hard for him, given that his hair is star shaped, violet tipped, and has golden yellow bangs. Then again, I shouldn't really be talking. I_ do _dye my hair random colors sometimes. This year's color was my natural, dark brown, curly hair with thick, dark blue streaks of color in it. My hair is always brushed to the side to make fake bangs due to me cutting my real ones when I was five or six. My bangs are permanently dyed a dark pinkish-purple. My mom was furious when she found out. Yeah, and here I thought _he_ attracted attention. I walked down the isle and sat down in the empty seat next to him. He turned to look at me and shyly waved his fingers to say hello.  
I smiled and whispered, "Hey."

The rest of the period was spent trying to figure out what unit and chapter the class was on in math. Perfect. They were a unit and three chapters ahead of my other school. I gave up trying to pay attention and looked around the room to see who was in this class as I fiddled around with the ring my dad gave me. A boy with brown hair that stood up in a spike was whispering with another boy with blonde hair that puffed up. The blonde boy then turned to girl with short brown hair and seemed to be teasing her. Just then the teacher turned and saw them.

"Mr. Jounouchi! Please stop _flirting_ with Miss Masaki and pay attention to the lesson."

The boy's cheeks turned red before he glared at the teacher, then at the girl behind him. She smirked and continued with her notes.

_Huh. Maybe I WILL find some friends. I like that Jounouchi kid. He seems to be the type that slacks off and acts like an ass, but he might make a good friend. I'll should talk to him and his 'friends' during lunch. Maybe I'll talk to Yugi too._

With that thought in mind, I made it to lunch without a problem. I had forgotten that in Japan, you get lunch, the take it to your classroom. I almost embarrassed myself looking for a place to sit in the cafeteria. I grabbed a rice bowl, half an orange, some milk, and a cookie from the vending machine. I sat back down at my seat an noticed Yugi looked sad. It was time to try and start a conversation. I rubbed the ring my dad got in Egypt for me and spoke.

"Hey, Yugi right?"

"Yeah.."

_Great_. Good start.

"Uh, are you alright? I know it's not my business but..."

"Well..", he mumbled after a few moments.

"S'okay. You can tell me. I'm new so I very well can't snitch on whatever you've done."

"Your being new is what worries me."

"Really?", I asked. "Um, why? What'd you do?"

This kid didn't seem to be the trouble maker type.

"Promise you won't do anything?", he asked.

"Yes, I promise."

_DO anything?_

Yugi sighed and explained.

"Ushio, the student moral and rules enforcer, is making me do all his friends' homework."

"What!?", I cried.

"Shh! I don't want to start problems. That's why I made you promise to not do anything.", he sighed.

"Well, I promised. It's wrong, but I won't do anything.", I promised.

"Thanks. It feels better to talk about it without having someone try to stop Ushio. He's very big, and I hear he fights well too."

I sighed and stuffed some rice in my mouth with a plastic spoon I had brought with me. I could eat very well with chopsticks, but I still couldn't eat _rice_. Yugi was eyeing my right hand strangely.

"Something wrong?", I asked after swallowing.

"No. I was just looking at that ring on your middle finger."

He was pointing at my gold ring that was thicker in front, and thinner in the back.

"Oh, that. My dad is a businessman and he travels a lot. In fact, he's the reason we came to Japan. I'm from the U.S., California."

"Wow!", cried Yugi.

"Yeah. I miss California. It was so much warmer.", I remarked. "Plus, I didn't have to wear a short uniform that shows off my ass every time I bend down or jump."

Yugi giggled slightly at this.

"Like I was saying, my dad is a businessman. He went on a business trip to Egypt once. He picked this ring up for me at a market there. It's _real gold. _My dad says that the guy who sold it to him said that it was found in an old Egyptian ruin. I was ten at the time. I've had it for five years and I still haven't been able to read the words inside."

"Huh?", he asked.

"Oh, look, I'll show you."

I gently took the ring off without hurting myself and showed Yugi the inside. There was a sentence of legible writing, then the rest that went around the ring was in a strange language that looked like chicken scratch.

I kept my ring still as Yugi read what was legible aloud," 'To read the latter is to find an old friend.' "

"Yeah, I don't get it. I still don't know what the rest says. I don't know what 'old friend' I need to find."

Yugi narrowed his eyes but still couldn't read what the ring said. He sighed and shrugged at me.

"Weird."

"I know.", I agreed.

We finished our lunch and threw it away just as our teacher announced it was time for class. I didn't get to meet that Jounouchi kid unfortunately. I sat down and the lesson began. After school Yugi asked if I wanted to see his family's game shop.

"Your family owns a game shop?", I asked.

"Yeah...is that..weird?", he asked.

"No. Why?", I asked.

"No reason. So do you want to come over and see it for a while?"

"Sure.", I answered.

He smiled and led the way. I saw the shop's sign said 'open' as Yug and I walked in. Inside were shelves and shelves of games and puzzles. Ahead, behind the counter, was a man with gray hair that was almost as spiked up as Yugi's.

"Is that your Grandpa?", I asked.

"Yup. Jii-chan owns the game shop."

_Jii-chan? Oh yeah, Jii-chan means Grandpa in Japanese._

"Cool...", I whispered.

Suddenly Yugi's grandpa saw us and smiled.

"Ah, Yugi! Welcome home! Now, who is this young girl?", he asked.

"Oh! This is my friend Elisa from school. She just transferred from America.", Yugi explained.

"America huh? Well, hello Elisa.", greeted Yugi's grandpa.

"You can call me Eliza, it's easier to say in English and Japanese.", I smiled.

"Then you can call me Jii-chan.", he insisted.

I nodded as Yugi showed me around the game shop and his house. I stayed for about 45 minutes before my mom called, wondering where I was.

"I've got to go Yugi. My mom wants me home in time for dinner.", I explained.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow Eliza."

"See ya."

As I exited the game shop I felt the ring around my finger. It felt warmer somehow. I smiled as I rubbed my ring. Yugi seemed exited to have someone over.

_I have a feeling Yugi doesn't have many friends..._

Well, then_ I _would be his friend. This kid needed to relax and smile more. I'd help him do that...

**A./ N. So? What did ya think? Is it alright? I didn't want to make Eliza's item a bracelet like many other fanfics so I made another ring. Only this is an ACTUAL ring. We'll find more about Eliza's ring later on. I'm mostly writing this for myself at the moment so...yeah...**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! I try and respond as many reviews as I can! ^^ See you soon!**


	2. The God Puzzle

**A./ N. Great! I got a few follows! So, let the story continue! ^^ I decided to split the first chapter of the manga into two parts so that:  
1. It wouldn't be too long, and  
2. I could upload it faster.  
Now, I'll shut up and let you read. Please enjoy! :)**

Chapter 2: The God Puzzle

I woke up early in the morning a few days later to the sun shining through my window and dressed for school. As I ate breakfast, I had a happy feeling that today would be a good day.

_Maybe I'll finally meet that Jounouchi kid._

I put my backpack on and head off after my mom kisses my cheek.

"Goodbye mom! I'll be staying at Yugi's house for a few hours today!"

"Okay! Bye honey!"

At school I don't see Yugi, even after looking for him around the school. Then again, I didn't know where he hung out in the morning. So, I waited till class started and sat in my seat, just as Yugi came running in. A second later the ball rang.

"Made it just in time Mr. Mutou. Take your seat please.", instructed the teacher.

Yugi nodded and sat down in a heap.

"What's wrong?", I asked. "Tired?"

He nodded.

"I...had to do about six or seven extra pages of homework..for Ushio's three friends."

I was pissed, to say the least.

"You couldn't go to sleep, because you had to finish extra homework that isn't even _yours_, and were almost late as a result! Why do you let that _bastard_ make you do his chums' homework?", I asked.

"_I don't like to start problems_. And I'm not the best candidate for picking a fight with Ushio. I don't like violence, it brings trouble.", he answered quietly.

I sighed but still cursed Ushio under my breath. The rest of the day passed with little excitement. At least, not until recess. I was surprised we even had that in high school. Though most people call it 'break'. Yugi and I were sitting in class while setting up a house of cards. Suddenly, a boy from our class burst in and the wind from the door opening knocked the cards down.

"Dammit! It was getting big! What the hell?", I fumed.

"We can build another.", Yugi suggested.

The kid came up and asked us if we wanted to play basketball with the other kids.

"Hey Yugi, why don't you and your _sexy_ friend come out and play basketball with everyone else?"

_Am I supposed to blush at his little comment?  
_  
"Not in this skirt boy. Go look up some _other_ girl's ass."

He glared at me then turned to Yugi.

"How 'bout it?", he asked.

"Er...I'm fine. Every team I join looses anyway.", mumbled Yugi.

"That's not true. Is it?", I asked.

Yugi quietly looked down at the fallen house of cards as the other guy shrugged.

"Well, see ya."

He ran off as Yugi and I sat in uncomfortable silence. Suddenly Yugi's eyes brightened.

"Wait! I forgot! I was going to show you the day you arrived! Today's the day I finish it!", Yugi cried.

"Hmm? Finish what?", I asked.

"My treasure! I always carry it! I forgot to show to you when you came over a few days ago."

"Treasure?"

"Yeah! You know,I'd like to go out and play...but I bring plenty of games. Like this deck of cards."

"I guess...can I see your treasure?", I asked.

"Of course!", he said, pulling out a golden box from his backpack. "Look, it has a riddle inscribed!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's in hieroglyphics. It says, this treasure 'can be seen, but you haven't seen it. What do think_ that _means?"

"You got me.", I shrugged.

"Okay, well inside is the answer, my greatest treasure! You must keep it secret, okay?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Okay. My treasure is -"

Suddenly, the brown haired boy with a spike on his head from before swiped the puzzle from Yugi's hand.

"Hey!", I yelled. "What gives?"

He ignored me.

"What're you two doing in here? You should be outside, it's too gloomy here."

"But did I ask you?", I retorted.

He glared at me, and for the first time I noticed that blonde kid behind him.

" 'It can be seen, you've seen it?' What are you babbling on about? _This_ is your treasure?", he asked.

"That's not how it goes! And what's it to you dumbass? Give him back his puzzle!", I yelled.

This guy was pissing me off...

He smirked and threw it to the blonde behind him.

"Honda-kun, please give it back.", Yugi pleaded quietly.

"And he passes to Jounouchi!", yelled the boy, as I now knew as Honda.

Jounouchi caught it as Yugi's expression began to panic.

"Please, it's valuable to me! Be careful!", he cried.

"It must be if you're being such a _girl_ about it.", he smirked.

_Okay, forget what I said about this bastard. He's a complete ass._

"Yugi, your jumping around is irritating. Quit it.", Jounouchi said calmly.

"I think _you_ are getting irritating. Give the kid his box back asshole!", I yelled.

I tried to grab the box, but Jounouchi held it out of my reach.

"I'm teaching him how to be a man.", he explained.

"HOW exactly?", I asked.

"Look Yugi, I'll give you the box back...if you try your hardest to get it!"

I didn't like his 'idea' of making Yugi a man.

Yugi frowned and yelled, "But I hate fighting and violence!"

_Um, kinda redundant Yugi..._

"So loud...but no guts behind it.". Jounouchi mumbled.

"Shut up!", I yelled.

"You're loud too.", he smirked.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I TEAR OUT YOUR ESOPHAGUS AND FEED IT TO YOU!", I yelled.

Yugi frowned and held his hand out.

"Can I have the box back?", he asked.

"Not a chance.", smirked Honda.

"So what's in box anyway?", asked Jounouchi. "Only one way to find out."

He began to open it as Yugi worried about his box.

"You can look, just don't loose it! It's very valuable to me!", he warned.

Jounouchi peeked inside then immediately closed the box.

"Whaaat...that's dumb.", Jounouchi mumbled."Eh..here Honda."

He threw it Honda's way and just as he was about to catch it, a hand came up and intercepted the box.

"If its so _dumb_ then give it back!", yelled the girl Jounouchi had been teasing.

_Mazaki right?_

Up close, I realized that her dark brown hair was actually light brown at the root, then turned darker brown as it went down.

"Anzu!", cheered Yugi.

_He knows her? Huh. Anzu Mazaki. She seems cool._

"Mazaki!", the two boys hissed.

Anzu turned to glare at them.

"And picking on weaker people, you guys are the dumb ones. Now beat it!", she yelled.

_Um, WEAKER people...?_

"Yeah dumbasses! Get lost!", I yelled.

"Damn you nosy women!", Honda yelled.

"This isn't over!", Jounouchi yelled. "We'll remember you!"

On that happy note, they ran out the classroom and down the hall.

"Here it is, your precious item.", Anzu said, putting it on the table.

"Thanks Anzu and Eliza! But wow that was great! One word from you two and they ran!

"No problem Yugi. They were cowards anyway.", I smirked.

"Don't flatter me Yugi. I just saw you two being taken advantage of. I didn't want those idiots toying with you OR your treasure.", she sighed. "All the kids in our class are just like those two.

"Yeah.", I agreed.

I was starting to light this girl...

"Hey, Anzu right?"

She nodded.

"How do you Yugi?", I asked. "Just wondering."

"We've been friends since Elementary School.", answered Yugi.

"Cool! I'm Elisa. You can call me Eliza though.", I smiled.

"Okay Eliza. Nice to meet you!", she said happily.

"Same here. Glad to see you aren't like those boys.", I frowned.

"Ugh, like I said, all the boys in our class are just like those two."

"Yeah. You know, a while ago the boys invited the girls to play basketball. I immediately saw something was up.

_"TO SHOOT GIRLS SHOULD USE THIS SHOOTING POSTURE!"_

_" AH! CUT THAT OUT!"_

I laughed at what she said next.

"Basketball wasn't made for looking up girls' skirts!"

Yugi's eyes widened as she said this, then his face assumed a perverted expression.

Y-yeah...basketball.", he said smiling.

"Hey, what are you imagining...?", Anzu asked suspiciously.

"Oh God Yugi. Really?", I asked, grimacing.

_Is he really..? Yes. Yes he is. Anzu and I better not bend down anytime soon..._

"Hey Yugi, what's in this thing anyway?", Anzu asked.

Yugi smiled as his face returned to normal.

"Well, I guess you guys can see it...but you both have to keep it secret!", he warned.

"Okay.", agreed Anzu.

"Of course.", I promised.

Yugi opened the box to reveal scattered pieces of bright yellow gold, shaped in various strange shapes.

"They're so pretty!", Anzu marveled. "They glitter like gold!"

_Maybe because they ARE gold?_

"What are they parts of? They're disconnected."

_Just like those random ass statements Anzu. _

"It's a puzzle!", Yugi declared.

"Wow, so it's like building a model...", I started.

"Only harder.", finished Yugi. "I haven't completed it, so I don't know what it's final shape will be when it's finished. So Eliza, it's something that 'can be seen but you haven't see it'! This is the answer!"

"Oh, I get it now!", I cried.

"What a neat riddle!", Anzu smiled.

"Eliza already knows this, but, I live in a game shop filled with exotic and unusual games. This was sitting in a corner, gathering dust, when I found it. I like to think of it as a memento of my Jii-chan.", said Yugi, fiddling around with some of the puzzle pieces.

Anzu expression changed instantly, and I realized why. Yugi had said memento. Like his grandpa had DIED. Anzu probably thought this was why Yugi cherished the puzzle so much.

_Aw crap..._

I was about to tell her that Yugi's grandpa _wasn't_ dead, before Yugi began speaking again.

"The puzzle was found in Egyptian ruins, kinda like that ring your dad got you when you were ten Eliza.", he remarked.

"Really?", I asked. "That's cool."

"Yeah. And the hieroglyphics on the side of the box say that the person who solves this puzzle will have one wish granted! I just know it!"

"Wow!', cried Anzu.

"Like Dragon Ball.", he mumbled. "Eh...Maybe that's too fantastic though.."

_Dragon Ball...? Really Yugi..?_

Yugi's face suddenly looked embaressed as he looked at us.

"This is between us okay? Don't tell anyone, it's a secret.."

"Absolutely Yugi!"

"Yeah, you can trust us!", nodded Anzu.

"You know, the puzzle's pretty hard. I've been trying for eight years to complete it. It can get me down...", Yugi sighed.

"Hey, keep at it Yugi!', encouraged Anzu.

"Yeah, you'll definitely get that wish!", I smiled.

"Thanks you two! I'll keep trying!"

"Oh, Yugi..."

"Yeah Anzu?"

"What is it? Your wish?", she asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh no, that much is an absolutely secret to be forever sealed!", he laughed.

_I guess there are some things he still can't share with us..._

Later , after school, Yugi and I were walking outside the school, heading home. Anzu said she had something important to do, but would see us later, and had run off as soon as the bell had rung.

"Alright!", cried Yugi. "I'm going to hurry home and finish the puzzle!"

"That's great Yugi!"

Suddenly, a deep and menacing voice was heard behind us.

"So Yugi-kun, I see you found a friend...Eliza-kun right?"

Yugi gulped.

"Er...yes."

"Well, I heard that you two have been picked on in some of your classes. Is this true...?"

"Uh, no Ushio..."

_USHIO!? Why would THIS bastard care?_

"Hmm...I need to investigate this..", he mumbled.

"Uh, no really, it's fine...besides...", started Yugi.

"YOU already pick on him!", I yelled.

He glared daggers at me but continued thinking, a smirk forming on his face.

"That...extra...homework was just a way to help Yugi's...intelligence.", he muttered.

"I think he's smart enough.", I shot back.

He ignored me this time.

"Don't worry Yugi-kun! From now on, I shall be your bodyguard!", cried Ushio.

_Why is this asshole offering to be Yugi's bodyguard? He's up to something..._

"Um...y-you really don't...", stuttered Yugi.

But Ushio had already walked off.

"What was up with that douche?", I wondered.

"I don't know...", Yugi muttered. "But anyway, let's heads to my house."

A few minutes later, we arrived at the game shop. As soon as we entered, Yugi announced he was home and a female voice was heard.

"Hey Yugi, hey Eliza!"

"Oh! Anzu!"

"It's been a while since I've come over Yugi.", she smiled.

Suddenly, Yugi's Jii-chan showed up with a warm greeting for Anzu.

"Welcome!"

Anzu immediately screamed as Jii-chan stared at her in surprise.

That's a bit cruel...seeing my face and screaming..", he muttered.

"Yugi!", she whispered. "I tought you said that puzzle was a keepsake!"

"Oh, I meant it would _someday _be a keepsake.", he corrected.

I couldn't help laughing at the scenario.

"Sorry Anzu. I meant to tell you.", I laughed.

"Er...hello Mr. Mutou!", she greeted sheepishly.

"It's been a while since I've seen you Anzu! You've grown so much...especially your chest...", he muttered.

Anzu laughed nervously while I eyed Yugi's Grandpa.

_I think I need to keep my distance..._

Yugi's Grandpa began to explain the history of the Millennium Puzzle while I tuned him out. Yugi had already explained it to me. When Grandpa was done, Anzu glanced nervously at the puzzle box Yugi was holding.

"Yugi, 'dark wisdom and strength', 'shadow games', dying archaeologists? That puzzle sounds dangerous..."

Yugi wasn't listening, he was busy looking fondly at his puzzle box.

"'Shadow game'? What's that? It sounds cool! I just _know_ my wish will come true! I'll definitely complete this puzzle!", he cried.

Grandpa's eyes snapped over too Yugi as he began to chase him around the game shop.

"Hey! Give it over! It'll sell for a lot!", he yelled.

"No! You're just thinking of the money value!", cried Yugi.

"Give it back!'

"Jii-chan, this is my keepsake!"

"I knew it! You _are_ killing me!"

I face palmed while Anzu stared exasperatedly at them. About an hour later, Anzu had left and I was sitting on Yugi's bed, swinging my legs, while he worked on the puzzle.

_Click click. Clack. Click clack. Click._

"Urrgh...where does _this _piece go..?", Yugi muttered.

"Don't worry Yugi.", I yawned. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Hmm..."

_Click. Clack...CLICK!_

A piece snapping into place makes me open my drooping eyes, but Yugi is already falling alseep. His relaxed face on the desk makes me smile slightly.

_"ZZZzzzz..."_

He begins to lightly snore and scoop him up carefully.

"Into bed Yugi.", I whisper. "You can work on the puzzle tomorrow."

I plopped him carefully into bed and put his box and puzzle in the middle of his desk.

I picked up a sticky note and wrote,

_'Yugi, you fell asleep, so I left. I'll see you at school tomorrow. :)_

_~Eliza'_

With a small smile on my face, I left the note on his desk and let myself out.

**A./ N.** **The shadow game will probably. I hope y'all are enjoying this, because I am. ^^ Please review, it means the world to me and I answer as many as I can. :)  
~Shadows **


	3. A Shadow Game

**A./ N. Here it is people! Chapter 3! Where Yugi finishes his puzzle and things get...interesting...yup! A shadow game shall take** **place! Anyways, R&R and enjoy readers! :D**

Chapter 3: A Shadow Game

The next day, I found Yugi siting at his desk, yawning.

"Hey Eliza!", he greeted tiredly.

"Hey Yugi!"

"I stayed up late working on the puzzle. I read the note you left me."

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake you.", I smiled.

Suddenly, the tall form of Ushio peeked into the classroom and he beckoned us outside.

"Yugi-kun, Eliza-kun!", he called.

"What do you want?", I asked.

"Would you come with me for a minute?", he asked.

"Why the hell would we co-", I started.

But Ushio was already heading down the hall.

"Bastard...", I hissed.

Yugi and I ran down the hall to follow him outside. He had led us around the back of the school when Yugi asked what he wanted.

"Ushio-san, what is it that you wanted to show us?", he asked.

"Heheh...", he chuckled. "Just follow me. I'm sure you'll both enjoy this very much..."

_What? Is he planning to rape us or something?_

We turned a corner and Yugi and I gasped. For there, lying beat up and broken, were Jounouchi and Honda.

"Ta-da! Check it out you two!", laughed Ushio.

"Oww...", moaned Honda.

"Ah! Jounouchi-kun! Honda-kun! Ushio, who did this?", cried Yugi.

"This is horrible! Even for these two!", I yelled.

"I thought I told you, consider me your bodyguard!", explained Ushio. "It was only my duty to punish these two bullies!"

"B-but...this is too much Ushio-san!", cried Yugi.

"Yeah! You can't just beat the crap out of someone like this!", I fumed.

Yugi knelt down to Jounouchi's and Honda's level and looked at them worriedly.

"Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun! Are...are you guys alright..?", he asked.

"D-damn you...Yugi..", coughed Jounouchi. "I knew this was your fault..."

"What!? Why would I ever ask for this!?". Yugi asked.

"Yugi never asked this bastard to beat you two up! He's not like that!", I yelled.

Suddenly, Ushio shoved Yugi and me aside and stood directly in front of Honda and Jounouchi.

"Move over! I'm not done punishing them!", he yelled.

He swung his leg towards Jounouchi's stomach and kicked him right in the gut.

"Gah!", Jounouchi cried out in pain.

"Stop it!", yelled Yugi.

"This isn't right!", I cried.

Yugi stood in front of Jounouchi and Honda and I joined him.

"Strange people you are...protecting the very jerks who bullied you.', Ushio mumbled. "This is an opportunity to get revenge! Hit! Punch! Kick!"

"I could never do that to my friends!", cried Yugi.

At this, Jounouchi stirred slightly.

_Friends? I knew that Yugi was kind and forgiving...but still..._

I shook my head to clear it. Even if these guys _did_ bully Yugi, they didn't deserve this.

"It would be wrong!", I agreed.

"Most hate the people who bully them...", Ushio remarked. "You must be a pretty nice guy to forgive these two punks and call them your friends."

"Shut up! He's better than you are!", I retorted.

"It wasn't _really_ bullying...", muttered Yugi. "This punishment isn't right."

"If you say so.", chuckled Ushio. "Oh, by the way Yugi, I'll take my payment now."

"What!? _Payment!?_", I cried.

"Yup! My bodyguard fee is...200,000 yen!"

_200k yen!? That's like 2,000 dollars!_

"Huh!?", cried Yugi. "200,00 yen!?"

"Hehe...for _that_ much you can punch and kick them all you like!", laughed Ushio. "Now you won't be distracted by them...but who said that it'd be cheap?"

"Dude! This is seriously fucked up!", I yelled. "He didn't even _want_ you to do this!"

Yugi stood there staring at the two boys lying on the ground in pain, then turned to look at Ushio.

"Well?", asked Ushio. "Aren't you satisfied? Maybe I didn't hit them enough..."

"No! He just said that he never wa-", I started.

"You've done _enough!_", yelled Yugi. "If anyone's beating them up more, it's _me_!"

This surprised me immensely, as well as Jounouchi and Honda who jumped slightly at his words.

"So now you've decided to beat them..", muttered Ushio. "Have it your way then..."

He picked up Yugi by the front of his shirt and kicked me in the stomach when I tried to stop him.

"Stay back!", he yelled.

"Ack! Bastard...", I hissed.

"Now then Yugi, I'll leave you a bodily _reminder_ to pay me...", he smirked. "I hate bullying, but what I'm about to do isn't _bullying_, it's a _warning..."_

And with that, he dropped Yugi and punched him right across the face. Yugi fell to the floor as Ushio kicked him in the stomach and he slid arcoss the cement floor. Yugi tightly shut his eyes in pain, whispering something under his breath. From my position, lying on the ground while clutching my aching stomach, all I could make out was 'wish' and 'puzzle'. Was Yugi remembering the wish he made on his puzzle? Just what in the world was it? Jounouchi winced whiled watching Yugi get the crap beaten out of him by Ushio. Deep guilt and confusion played on his features as Yugi gasped on the ground in pain.

"Well, I guess that's enough.", muttered Ushio. "That is, until tomorrow, when you bring me my money! Remember! 200k yen! Because believe me..."

_Why should we you asshole? Just go fuck yourself..._

This pain is _nothing_...", he smirked, taking out a knife. "I could teach you the _real_ meaning of pain!"

He ran his tongue lightly over the knife to emphasize his point.

_Psycho..._

He walked off, laughing proudly, and leaving four broken and beat up teenagers lying on the ground behind him.

"C-crap...", I muttered.

"What can I do?", Yugi muttered weakly. "He's so much stronger than I am...there's nothing I can do but pay him..."

* * *

Back at Yugi's house, after cleaning and dressing our wounds, Yugi and I were in his room counting his money.

"Damn...", I hissed.

"1,656 yen.", Yugi muttered. "Not even close to being enough..."

He gingerly touched a wound on his face in pain for a moment, then picked up his puzzle and began to work on it.

"I need 200,000...where will I get that kind of money?", he wondered absently. "If I don't pay up, he'll beat me up even worse the next time he sees me again. Just...how..?"

"We need an idea...", I muttered.

Suddenly he dropped the puzzle down on his desk.

"Argh!", he cried. "Why am I working on the puzzle? I don't have time for that..."

"I don't know Yugi, it's looking more complete than the last time I saw it.", I mentioned.

He looked curiously at the puzzle.

"I guess so...", he muttered.

I lay looking up at the ceiling on Yugi's bed while he worked on his puzzle, muttering things to himself.

_Click click. Clack. Click clack. Clack. Clack._

"Hmm...those fit together...and maybe if I rotate this one...if I twist that, then this one will fit...yes!", he cried suddenly.

"What?", I asked. "How far are you?"

"I'm almost done!", he cried. "Even though I feel terrible, solving the puzzle seems easier now!"

I sat up and walked over next to him at his desk where he was holding his puzzle. I gasped when I saw the puzzle. It really _was_ almost done! In fact, only one piece remained to be put in!

"Y-yugi!", I stuttered. "Y-you did it! There's only one piece left!"

He looked back at the puzzle and also gasped.

"I...I did it..?", he asked.

"Yes! You did!", I cried.

"Wow! Just one more piece and it's finished!"

He reached his hand into the puzzle box an d his eyes widened in shock.

"Huh? What is it Yugi?", I asked.

"The last piece...", he whispered. "I-it's not here!"

"What!?", I yelled.

"It's not here! It's gone! Gone!", he cried.

"Shit! It can't be!", I yelled.

Yugi and I went crazy trying to find the last piece. We looked in his desk, under the bed, on the floor, under drawers, but we couldn't find it.

"I..I must have dropped it in here! I must have! No! No!"

Yugi was now sitting back at his desk again, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"The puzzle...it'll never be completed now...", he sniffed. "My wish will never come true!"

"Yugi, it's okay!", I comforted. "You don't need the puzzle to make your wish come true..."

He looked at me gratefully but still sighed and laid his head on the desk. Suddenly, his grandpa opened the door and came in.

"Yugi! This is amazing! The puzzle is finished!", he cried.

"No Jii-chan. In the end, I couldn't finish it.", Yugi muttered, looking back towards his grandpa.

"Yeah.", I sighed. "There was a piece missing."

Grandpa smiled knowingly and reached over to grab the puzzle.

"Yugi, you've worked on the 'Millennium Puzzle' for eight years now, putting your hopes and dreams into it."

_Nice pep talk Gramps..._

"You should have some more faith Yugi!"

"Huh?", asked Yugi.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"If you have faith, then your wish will definetely come true!"

Grandpa held his hand out, opening it. And there, in the middle of his palm, was the missing puzzle piece!

"Ahh! The missing piece!", I gasped.

Tears once again formed in Yugi's eyes, but of happiness this time.

"J-jii-chan...you found it!", he cried, jumping up to tackle his Grandpa with a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Oof! You know Yugi, it wasn't me who found it."

"Huh?", I asked.

"A while ago, one of your friends came to the game shop, he asked me to give that to you.", Grandpa explained. "His clothes were soaked form being out in the rain..."

Friend..? Could it be...maybe...

Yugi stood looking at the puzzle piece for a moment, probably wondering who it was. He sat back at his desk and grabbed his puzzle while I looked at Grandpa suspiciously.

"It was Jounouchi wasn't it?", I whispered.

He nodded.

"Yes, he asked me not to tell him. Can you..?"

"Of course. He'll never know.", I smiled.

"Thank you."

I nodded and turned back to Yugi and his puzzle. But with a quick glance at Yugi's grandpa, I saw him sneak something into his bag.

_Wonder what that is...probably Yugi's homework or something..._

"Well, goodnight you two."

"Thanks Jii-chan! Goodnight!"

"Yeah, goodnight Jii-chan.", I smiled.

He nodded and left the room. Yugi sat at his desk while I stood next to him. Yugi gulped and positioned the last piece above it's place.

"At last, the Millennium Puzzle will be finished...", he mumbled.

"Wow...", I whispered. "Put it in!"

He nodded and pushed the piece into place.

_Click._

What happened next is hard to describe, and I barely consider it an actual memory. The puzzle glowed brightly, engulfing Yugi and I in a blinding golden light. My ring began to feel warmer and warmer until it felt like it was on fire. The last thing I saw was a glowing yellow eye on Yugi's forehead, the puzzle, and on the back on my ring. Yugi and I both gasped before the light became to blinding to bear and we blacked out...

* * *

Third person POV

Ushio was standing in front of the school at about midnight, grumbling about Yugi calling him there.

"I can't believe Yugi called me here! Such a weird guy...", he muttered.

He turned around and gasped, Yugi was standing right behind him.

"Yugi!", cried Ushio.

Yugi smirked.

"Good of you to come, Ushio-san."

Yugi looked different to Ushio. He seemed more confident, darker, more mysterious...

"Well this brightens my mood!", laughed Ushio, ignoring that voice in he back of his head. "You've decided to pay up have you? Well then, cough it up! My money, 200,000 yen!"

"I have it here.", Yugi smirked. "But it seems I've brought 400k by mistake..."

'_400k yen!_', thought Ushio.

"Ah, but there's a catch!", laughed Yugi.

"Catch?", asked Ushio.

"Since just paying you would boring...we're going to play a game!", smirked Yugi.

"A...game?"

"Yes, but it won't be just _any _game...it'll be a _shadow game_.", explained Yugi. "So how 'bout it? If you win, you'll get even _more _than 200,000 yen! Not bad, eh?"

"Sounds interesting...", muttered Ushio, discretely pulling a knife out of his jacket.

"To play the game, we need only one tool...", Yugi explained. "That knife you're hiding Ushio!"

"Huh?", Ushio asked in surprise. "Hmm...okay.."

He handed him the knife as Yugi smirked.

_A knife and money..? Just what kind of game is he cooking up..?_

"Okay! The game is set! These are the rules Ushio! We take turns placing money on top of our hands, then stabbing through it with the knife! All the money on the knife goes to the player, then his opponent takes his turn with what's left!", Yugi explained. "The game ends when there's no more money left! The one with the most money at the end is the winner! Oh, and if you stab through the bills to your hand, then you automatically lose the game and give all your winnings to your opponent! Sounds fun, doesn't it?"

'_That's some game..._', thought Ushio.

"Hehe...you got guts kid.."

'_Did I meet with the wrong Yugi..?_', Ushio wondered.

"One more thing, if you break a rule, you receive a _penalty game_...", Yugi warned.

Ushio shrugged the warning off.

"Cool, let's get started."

They played Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide who went first. Yugi won and placed the bill on top of his hand with the knife poised above them.

"Alright then, I'm first."

"C-crap..", Ushio stuttered.

Yugi stabbed down carefully onto the bills, sweat falling down his face. He sighed in relief, then pulled the knife up with a few bills stuck to it.

"Hmm...less than ten bills. I tried to use a lot of strength, but not many stuck. Your turn Ushio!"

He handed Ushio the knife and stack of money as he placed them on his own hand. Ushio gulped and positioned the knife aboive his hand.

"Grr...", he growled.

_Each bill is 10,000 yen! This should be easy!_

"Careful.", warned Yugi. "If you get too greedy you'll use too much strength and stab all the way through to your hand! The aim of this game is to _control_ your greed!"

"Shut the hell up!", yelled Ushio.

He stabbed the knife down forcefully into the bills, then pulled it out, laughing hysterically with sweat pouring down his face.

"Haha!", he laughed. "Check it out! More than a hundred thousand and not a scratch on my hand! Using more strength is fine! In fact, it's _better _than fine!"

"Hmm...but as the game continues, it will get harder and harder to control your strength!", warned Yugi, taking the knife and money from Ushio.

"There will be less and less money here...the game will soon come to an end...", smirked Yugi.

Ushio scoffed after Yugi took his turn and handed him back the knife.

'_This game isn't so hard...all this money will be mine!_', thought Ushio.

"Hehe...wait...argh!"

Ushio had the knife right above his hand, just inches away from touching the bills. But now, he couldn't seem to make his hand relax. His hand gripped the knife tighter, and he knew that if he tried to stab the bills, the knife would go through to his hand.

'_Why can't I relax my hand?_', thought Ushio. '_I can't control my hand! I'll use too much strength! And that means...I'll stab through to my hand!_'

Yugi chuckled as Ushio struggled to relax his hand.

"A _shadow game_ reveals a person's true character Ushio, thus, it determines their fate! If you let your greed control you, then you won't be able to control your hand! Quite a dilemma isn't it Ushio? Will you sacrifice your hand for the money or..."

_answer is simple_!', thought Ushio. '_My hand will stab will stab with all its strength no matter what I do. But, I know a way to get all the money AND not injure my hand!_'

"I'm the one holding the knife! So I use _it _to defeat you!", he cried. "Die Yugi!"

Ushio swung the knife towards Yugi's face, hoping to kill him with one stab. But Yugi was expecting this, and jumped out the way just in time. He landed back on his feet, chucking with a terrifying smile on his face. Suddenly, out of the shadows stepped Eliza. Her pink jacket was tied around her waist and her hair was pulled up into a pony tail, revealing narrowed dark brown eyes. Her socks were now pulled up to her knees and her white blouse was unbuttoned at the top. Her bangs fell farther down her face as she walked up to stand next to Yugi, chuckling.

"Just as I thought, he couldn't follow the rules.", she smirked.

A glowing yellow eye appeared on Yugi's forehead as Ushio began to sweat nervously.

"Wh-what? That eye...o-on his forehead!", he stuttered.

"This eye can see nothing but what's_ in your heart_!", explained Yugi.

"You are nothing but a greedy bully who hurt our friends and tried to steal money from Yugi!", cried Eliza, an eye also forming on her forehead.

"It's time for...", began Yugi.

"_A PENALTY GAME_!", they yelled together.

They both pointed at Ushio as he began to feel more and more frightened.

"_Illusion of greed_!", cried Yugi.

Suddenly, Ushio began seeing something falling down towards him.

"It's...money!", he cried excitedly. "Wow! It's money! Money everywhere! And it's all _mine_!"

Yugi and Eliza stared at Ushio in pity as he grabbed at falling bills of money that weren't there.

"Let me tell you something Ushio...if all you care about is money...", began Yugi.

"Then the _object of your greed_ will be all that your eyes can see!", Eliza finished.

But Ushio was ignoring them. All that mattered to him right now were the enormous sums of money falling right into his hands.

"Yahoo!", he cried. "It's money! The money's all mine!"

"Indeed Ushio, since you're so greedy, this _must _have been a happy ending for you!", Eliza smirked.

"Now, to make sure the money is returned.", Yugi smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Yugi and were walking to school together after running into each other on the way there. Both of us were yawning while entering the school. Before going inside, I noticed a crowd of kids looking at something I couldn't see.

_"Hey! Look!"_

_"What's wrong with him?"_

_"Hey looks so happy though..."_

_"Is he okay..?"_

Yugi had already entered the school and, frankly, I was too tired to care about what they were talking about. I caught up with Yugi, who was holding his finished puzzle proudly in his hands.

"I'm so happy!", he smiled. "I finally finished the puzzle last night!"

"Oh yeah!", I cried. "I remember now! My memory is a bit hazy though...it's probably just my sleepiness."

"I guess.", he smiled. "My treasure..."

Yugi threw the puzzle up in the air playfully and caught it again as we turned a corner. There, leaning against a wall and still sportin ghis injuries, was Jounouchi.

"Yo, Yugi! Eliza!", he greeted.

"Oh! Jounouchi-kun!", Yugi smiled.

"Hey, how you doing?", I asked.

He returned Yugi's puzzle piece...so, I guess he's alright...

"I'm fine, but how are you two?", he asked.

"I'm good.", I laughed.

"I feel fine, thanks for asking.", Yugi smiled.

"Yeah, speaking of which...Yugi!", he cried.

"Huh?"

"I also brought a treasure! You guys want to see it?", he asked.

"Yeah!", cried Yugi.

"Sure."

"Sorry.", he laughed. "My treasure _is in plain view, but you can't see it_, so I can't show it to you!"

"Um, what?", I asked.

"In plain sight, but invisible? What's that mean?", Yugi wondered.

Jounouchi turned his head to look at us and smiled.

"It's _friendship_.", he explained. "We are _visible_, but our friendship is_ invisible_!"

Hey...friendship in Japanese is Yuujou...cute pun on their names...

"Cool!", I smiled.

Yugi stood thinking for a moment, then smiled brightly.

"Yeah!", he cried.

Yugi stared at his puzzle for a while and I took this chance to confront Jounouchi.

"Hey...thanks for bringing back the piece.", I whispered.

"Wh-what? B-but...how did you...", stuttered.

"It's okay, I won't tell unless you do."

"Thanks.", he whispered embarassedly.

Yugi looked up at us and Jounouchi turned around to hide his face. He was blushing red and I giggled slightly at this.

"Well...come on!", he cried. "We've got to get to class!"

He turn tail and ran down the hall, but not before his sneaker fell off and Yugi picked it up.

"Hey! Jounouchi-kun!", Yugi called, holding his shoe up in the air.

"Your shoe fell off Cinderella!", I laughed.

Jounouchi was already halfway down the hall as Yugi and I chased after him, laughing because of our new friend.


	4. Lying Eyes

**A./ N. Merry Christmas! It's a day late, but oh well. Guess what I got for Christmas! Yu-Gi-Oh cards! Specifically, the Egyptian God Cards! I am SO happy! Anyway, on with our story! Please R&R and enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Lying Eyes

Yugi, Jounouchi, and I were now the best of friends. We hung out a lot and one day, a few days after we first became friends, I found Yugi and Jounouchi talking about something in the hall.

"Hey Jounouchi, did you see that video?", asked Yugi.

"Oh, that? Well, I squinted but...", he narrowed his eyes to emphasize his point. "I couldn't see any of the _important_ stuff!"

_Important stuff..?_

"Damn mosaic got in the way!", cried Jounouchi as my eyes widened.

_Mosaic!?_

"I'll lend it to you some Yugi."

"Huh? Yeah!", he cheered.

_What the hell are they talking about!? They better not be talking about what I THINK they're talking about!__*****_**see below***

"Hey!", I yelled, running over to them. "Just what the hell are you talking about?"

"Uh.."

"Yugi and I were...just discussing a video.", explained Jounouchi.

"Discussing _my ass_ Jounouchi!", I cried. "You guys are disgusting! Jounouchi, I swear, you're going to permanently damage Yugi's mind!"

"Um, well...hey look!", he cried suddenly. "A television van is parked outside the school gate!"

"Jounouchi I'm not done wi-"

"But why?", he wondered, totally ignoring me.

"Maybe a celebrity or famous idol is coming to our school!", said Yugi excitedly.

"Yugi, I highly doubt tha-", I started.

"Oh yeah, Yugi! That must be it!", Jounouchi cried.

"Yeah! I'll take a look!", Yugi announced

"Argh! Nobody's listening to me today!", I yelled.

Yugi ran up to the van and looked inside, standing on tiptoe.

"I can't see anything Jounouchi!", he called. "I think it's a one-sided window!"

I walked over to him and looked in myself.

"You're right, it's tinted. I can't see anything...", I muttered.

Yugi shrugged and walked past me towards the school doors.

"C'mon!", he smiled. "Let's go tell Anzu!"

"Okay!", I agreed.

"Mazaki..?", Jounouchi groaned.

"Yes. If you want to be friends, you'll have to deal with Anzu.", I smirked.

"Eh. It's not the_ worst_ thing in the world.", he sighed.

We headed inside and towards are classroom, where Anzu was standing at Yugi's desk.

"Hey guys!", she said cheerfully.

"Hey Anzu.", I smiled.

"Hey Anzu, there's a famous idol at our school!", Jounouchi spit out.

"Whaaat!? An idol?", she asked.

_Well that was forward..._

"Yeah!", Jounouchi cried. "The TV van parked outside the school is evidence of that! Tell her guys!"

"Well...uh, yeah...", Yugi stuttered.

"I don't really know Jounouchi...", I sighed.

"But Jounouchi, if this were true, someone would have already _seen_ him or her.", explained Anzu. "I haven't heard _anything_ about an idol guys."

"Moron!", Jounouchi smirked.

"Yes, yes you are.", I smirked, smacking the back of his head.

"Shut up!", he yelled. "Anyway, she probably disguised herself as a student! But I'm going to get her alone an-"

"You're going to get alone!", I laughed.

"I told you to shut up! I'll get her alone and unmask her!", he cried.

"Er...that's great Jounouchi-kun...", Yugi said nervously.

"Don't say it out loud doofus...", I muttered.

"I'll make a killing by getting a photo of her!", he cheered.

"That's a crime Jounouchi!", warned Anzu. "Do you _want_ to get in trouble?"

"There's no penalty for stripping!", Jounouchi argued.

"Jounouchi, you're sick.", I sighed.

"Nobody asked you!", he cried.

"It's funny because it's true.", I smirked.

"Shut up!", he yelled, continuing to argue with Anzu.

"Hey Eliza-kun..", Yugi asked.

"Yeah? By the way, you don't need to add honorifics, I'm your friend.", I smiled.

"Well, okay. What about that TV van?", he asked.

"I don't know. But...oh wait!", I cried suddenly. "My ring!"

"What about it?", he asked.

"I was so excited about it this morning! But Jounouchi's stupidity made me forget.", I smirked.

"What happened?', asked Yugi, smiling slightly.

"I can read what it says now!", I said excitedly. "Although, it's almost like another riddle."

"Wow!", he cried. "What's it say?"

"Well, here. Look."

I pulled my ring off and showed the inside to him. The original sentence talking about an 'old friend' was still there, but next to it now, replacing the old chicken scratch writing, was new writing.

"_'An ancient power is awakened. The rightful owner shall posses it and must use it wisely and justly. They will forever serve and protect their closest friends.'_", Yugi read aloud. " 'Ancient power'? 'Serve and protect'? What could that mean? It's kinda like the riddle that was on my Millennium Puzzle."

"Yeah! My dad told me that the man who sold the ring to him said that it was never meant to be made, whatever _that _means. The guy said that there's an ancient rumor that this ring was made secretly, and that many doubt that it even exists."

"Wow.", he whispered.

"Cool huh?"

"Yeah!"

Class began, and afterwards, Yugi, Jounouchi, and I were walking down the hall. Jounouchi wouldn't shut up about the _idol_.

"Hey guys, why don't we go find that idol?", he asked.

"Really?", I asked.

"I don't know, the van might be here for something else...", Yugi mumbled.

"Aw, not you too!", Jounouchi cried. "You have to believe a little more! Aw, forget it! I'll go search by myself!"

"Jounouchi...", I groaned.

"Ah! Jounouchi-kun...did I say something wrong?", asked Yugi.

"Nah, Jounouchi just wants to prove he's right. He's stubborn.", I smirked. "Just ignore it, he'll cool down after a while."

"Well, okay, if you say so."

"Hey Yugi-kun! Elisa-kun!", called a voice.

A kid wearing a headband walked up to us. His head and clothes were a mess and he wore a mischievous expression.

"We don't know you.", I said suspiciously.

"Who are you?", asked Yugi.

"My name's Fujita.", he announced. "And I happen to know that there's an idol at this school. You two know anything about that?"

"Wow!", cried Yugi. "So there really _is _an idol!"

"For real?", I asked.

"Yeah!", the guy smirked. "And I think that you guys would get along well too. I'll tell ya what, I'll even introduce you! The idol and I _are_ pals after all."

"Cool!"

"Why would this famous idol be friends with you?", I asked suspiciously.

"Eh...the idol and I used to know each other...before they were famous.", Fujita explained.

"So who is it?", Yugi asked excitedly. "Who's the idol?"

"Maybe it's Miley Cyrus.", I mumbled in a deadpan tone.

"Huh?", Yugi asked.

"Nothing.", I sighed.

"C'mon! The idol's behind the gym!", Fujita cried.

Fujita led us outside and behind the school towards the gym. We lost him for a bit before he called for us to hurry up.

"Hey! Hurry up you two!"

"Shut up, we're coming!", I called.

We stopped behind the building and waited for Fujita to explain just where the hell the supposed _idol_ was.

"So where's the idol?", I asked tiredly.

I was pretty much sick of all this _famous celebrity_ talk.

"You two are just in in time!", he smirked.

"Yeah, but, where are they?", asked Yugi.

"Well...", Fujita began. "Wait! I hear someone coming!"

_So is there a damn idol or not..?_

Fujita leaned in to whisper something, then, suddenly, his fist shot out and he punched Yugi square in the jaw.

"What!?", I cried.

Yugi fell to the floor as Fujita turned and kicked me in the side.

"ACK! You son of a bitch!", I yelled.

"Morons, there's no idol!", he laughed. "And there never was!"

He picked Yugi up by his hair and punched him in the face once more. He tried to do the same with me, but I grabbed his wrist and flipped him on his back.

_It's not gonna be that easy to beat me up you asshole..._

Unfortunately, it caused a lot of pain in my side where he had kicked me, so I wasn't ready for when he stood up and hastily kicked me again, this time in the stomach. Fujita had picked up Yugi again by the shirt of his shirt and was preparing to land another punch on him when suddenly an angry voice was heard.

"Hey! Wait just a damn second!"

I smirked at the sudden fear in Fujita's eyes.

_Yes! Jounouchi! Someone's getting there ass handed to them today..._

"You jerk!", yelled Jounouchi. "What do you think you're doing!? Yugi! Eliza! Are you guys okay!?"

"Ow, I think so.", I muttered.

Fujita began to slowly back away from us, but Jounouchi caught him by the front of his shirt.

"Just what were you doing to my friends here!? I'll kill you!", he cried.

The fear in Fujita's eyes was easily seen as he begged for mercy.

"I d-didn't want to...honest! The d-director made m-me...", he stuttered.

"Director?", I asked.

"That's enough!", called a voice.

A man with a black beard wearing a backwards baseball cap came out of the bushes, as well another man holding a camera.

"Fujita, I'll take over now.", told him.

"You...you made him do this to Eliza and Yugi!?", Jounouchi yelled. "Are you sure you guys are okay?"

Jounouchi carefully picked Yugi up as I stood.

"I...I think _I'm _okay...but...Yugi..."

"I'm s-sorry Jounouchi...we just wanted to see the idol...", Yugi whispered.

"Cut! We don't need to film this teenage drama, it's a waste of film.", the director interrupted. "Sorry, but Yugi-kun was unfortunate enough to recieve the role of the_ bullied child_. Just a bad roll of the dice really. _But_, we _did_ film a great episode thanks to him! The audience will feel so sorry for him! He's the hero! The hero of my _broadcaster _that is!"

_You little prick..._

The hatred showed in Jounouchi's eyes as he glared at the director.

"I'm going to kill you.", he growled, grabbing the front of the director's shirt.

"Can I help?", I asked angrily.

I limped slightly because of the painful kicks to my gut, but I still hobbled up next to Jounouchi and pulled my fist back menacingly.

"Today you die you bastard.", I growled, clutching my stomach with my other hand.

But the director just chuckled.

"Hehe, go ahead, hit me.", he smirked. "Because while you do, the cameraman will be getting it all on film!"

"What?", I asked, glancing back at the camera as Jounouchi hesitated.

_It's not even filming! The director said cut!_

But he took our slight hesitation to knee Jounouchi in the chest and to punch me in gut.

_My stomach...three direct hits...it hurts...ohh..._

"Jounouchi-kun! Eliza!", Yugi cried.

"Haha! See? You can't resist the power of the camera!", laughed the director. "With it, you can be the object of the public's scorn!"

The pain in my gut was too much, and the last things I saw before passing out were Yugi looking worriedly at Jounouchi and I, then his puzzle glowed brightly as my ring began to feel warmer...

* * *

Third Person POV

The director laughed cockily as he walked away from the three teenagers.

"But don't worry, your faces will just just be_ mosaiced out_! Haha!"

He never noticed the two shadows stealthily following him...

* * *

"Director, the episdoe you've put together is fabulous!"

"Ha, well give 'em the bait an' they'll bite!"

"Yeah, well, thanks again!"

The director had just turned in his finished episode and was preparing to leave. He mumbled to himself as he opened his car door.

"Hehe...maybe next time we could kill someone on camera...wait...what?"

In his rearview mirror was the boy who had gotten bullied on camera earlier.

"Gah!", he cried.

"I've been waiting for you director-san.", he smirked.

"Wha..? You're that Yugi kid...it's the middle of the night!", the director cried. "Don't tell me you want an _actor's fee_!"

A shadowy figure stepped half out of the darkness and towards Yugi.

"You have stumbled into the our realms of influence!***see below***", called the figure. "Therefore, you must become our opponent...in a _game_!"

"A..game?", the director asked.

The figure stepped out completely and the director gasped.

"You're that other kid! Elisa!", he cried.

_These kids' personalities and appearances are completely different form before..._

Eliza smirked. Her dark blue and brown striped hair was pulled up into a pony tail and her purple-pink bangs fell over her narrowed dark brown eyes. She wore her uniform jacket around her waist and her socks were pulled up to her knees instead of folded down to just above her ankles.

"You will play using this die!", she announced, pulling out a die. "You know, ever since the era of ancient Egypt, dice have been used to determine people's fate!"

"Although...", continued Yugi. "At that time, they were called 'astragalos', and were made form the hoof bones of animals. They were crooked and rounded, unlike the modern dice of today."

"Anyway, here are the rules to the game of fate...", Eliza smirked.

"The rules are simple. After I roll, if you can roll a lower number, you win! If the number is the same, you still win!", Yugi explained. "Alright? But, if _I _win, then you will suffer a _penalty game_."

"Won't she be playing?", asked the director, gesturing towards ELiza.

Eliza shook her head.

"This is a game between _you_ and _Yugi_.", she explained.

"That's stupid! Besides, how can I win with those odds?", asked the director.

"Let's begin!", Yugi smirked, dropping the die onto the ground.

It bounced on the ground for a few seconds, then rolled over to land on six.

"Hahaha! Six!", laughed the director. "Even have to through the die! I win!"

"Well you certainly seem lucky..", Eliza chuckled.

"But the game's not over yet!", Yugi smirked.

"Damn...what a stubborn guy...", muttered the director, picking the die up off the ground.

He held it in his hand for a moment.

"Fine! Have it your way!", he cried. "But while I'm at it, I'll leave a hole in your little friend's face!"

He threw the die directly at Eliza's face, and it bounced off her forehead and fell onto the floor. The die clattered down and landed on one.

"Haha!", laughed the director. "See? I won! It landed on '1'!"

Yugi pointed his puzzle at the director and smirked as Eliza held out her hand, revealing the glowing Eye of Horus on the back of her ring.

"You will now suffer a penalty game...", Yugi smirked.

"Whaa...?"

The director looked down at the ground where the puzzle was pointing and gasped. The die _hadn't _landed on one. It had broken after hitting against Eliza's forehead and now the two pieces of the die read six and one, making seven.

"It landed on seven!?", he cried. "Oh man..."

"That means...", began Eliza.

"PENALTY GAME!", Yugi and Eliza yelled together.

"Illusion of Mosaic!", cried Yugi.

_Wha...what?_

"Ah!", cried the director.

_The kid...he...he looks...like a mosaic! Everything..! Everything is like a mosaic!_

All that the director could see was blurred and in pixels.

"Aaaauuugh!", he yelled.

Yugi smirked as he and Eliza watched the director grab, terrified, at the space in front of him.

"Director, you twisted reality in front of the camera to suit your own needs...", began Eliza.

"Therefore, you will forever see the world through the filter of a mosaic! Hehe...", chuckled Yugi.

"This is _game over_.", smirked Eliza.

* * *

Eliza's POV

I woke up in my bed the next morning, with a headache and a strange pain in my forehead,_ aside_ from the one in my gut. I struggled to wake up, not even _remotely _remembering how I got home after getting beat up. My mom was worried, but I told her I was fine. Nothing seemed broken, so I figured all was okay. I didn't run into Yugi on the way to school, but I _did _see Jounouchi and him looking at a video tape near the school gate.

"Hey Yugi!", Jounouchi called. "Look! I brought the goods!"

"Yes! Thanks Jounouchi-kun!", cheered Yugi. "I'll watch it tonight!"

_What!? Oh, hell no!_

Jounouchi threw Yugi the tape, but before he could catch it, I reached up and grabbed it.

"Oh! What's this?", I asked innocently.

Yugi and Jounouchi wore surprised expressions, just as Anzu came up to us and peeked at the video tape in my hands.

"Oh, what's that? A movie..?", she asked with a smirk. "Could I borrow it...?"

"Sure! I'm _positive_ that Jounouchi won't mind.", I smiled, handing her the tape.

"NOOO!"

"Give it back Anzu!"

Anzu and I took off running with the tape as a desperate Jounouchi and Yugi chased after us.

**A./ N. You guys like? Who ARE these people Eliza and Yugi become to challenge people who wrong them? When will we find out? Don't look at me because I ain't telling yet! By the way, if you don't get the understand the parts with Jounouchi's video tape, there's no way I'M explaining them to you. D_D**

***Note 1: There's an old wives tale that says that if you squinted hard enough, you can see the video decensored.**  
**  
*Note 2: 'My realm of influence' is a loose translation of 'ore no kokoro no ryouiki', which literally translates into 'the domain of my heart/mind'.**


End file.
